Alpha Omega
by KazeLei
Summary: Please refer to foreword…


**Title:** Alpha Omega

**Author:** Kazelei

**Pairing:** Senru

**Genre:** General Romance

**Summary: **Please refer to foreword…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters…just borrowing y'know

**A/N:** Wahaha! Yipee! My third SenRu literature ahem… This is for all SenRu fans out there

_foreword_

He was just an ordinary guy with dark blue eyes and a spiky hair style. He always smiles as if he never has any problems. He is the ace of their team. A carefree lad contented of the life he has. A play boy, yet an A student.

And now, he never really expected this to happen to him. But other people has expected and predicted this to happen to him. Though he's simple, he's famous for his looks, more importantly for his basketball skills. But he never really treated basketball as a profession. For him, it was just a past time, which he loves so much. He was now being recruited to join Team Japan. Usually he decides easily but not now. Joining Team Japan is a privilege, but could he leave him?

Tossing and turning in his bed. He can't decide on what to do.

He smiled as he recalled their first meeting, their first game…

_/Flashback/_

On the Shohoku bench, everybody is doing their warm ups, eager for the game. You can easily see it in their blazing eyes.

While on the Ryonan side, coach Taoka is fuming with range.

"Where's that Sendoh? Didn't I instruct everyone to come early today?" he glared at Sendoh's team members, especially at Aida Hikocihi.

"You are the manager! I thought you're always on the go to check everything! You should've checked on Sendoh!" as he pointed his index finger to Hikocihi's forehead.

"Sumimasen, sensei," was all Hikocihi could say. He was terrified by the sudden burst of anger of their sensei.

On the Shohoku side, a certain person was observing the other team, standing beside the benches, with arms crossed towards his chest, assessing every opponent. He has that sharp look in his cerulean eyes.

He could hear the other team's coach shouting the word 'Sendoh'.

'Who is he?' his mind inquired as he tried to listen for more information but all he got was the shouting voice of the other team's coach.

"Doa'ho!" he mumbled to himself.

"Oh please Sendoh! Where are you? Please do come before sensei Taoka would shatter me into pieces by his shouts…this is so embarrassing…" Hikoichi silently prayed as he stared above the ceiling of the gym.

Suddenly, as if his prayer was being answered, the door opened revealing a smiling Sendoh.

"Ehehe…sorry…I overslept" as he scratched the back of his head and flashed one of his dazzling smiles to his teammates.

"Heaven, thanks!" whispered Hikoichi to himself.

Sendoh was about to approach his bestfriend Koshino when he felt as if he was being drawn to look at the direction of his back, he turned, and he was amazed by what lies before him.

There standing exactly opposite him, across the court was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Blue eyes met, locked with each other. Each owner never trying to look away.

"Beautiful," was all Sendoh could say. He was stunned by the beauty infront of him.

'Shiny black hair, I bet its soft too; beautiful face, creamy complexion as if it is a girl's skin, I wish I could caress his skin; long eyelashes, like that of a girl; aristocratic nose like that of the nobles; cherry colored pouting lips, kawai!'

He continued appraising the beauty infront of him. He lowered his gaze.

'Hmn…slender fair neck like that of a swan's. Jersey number, double one'

As his gaze went lower.

'Ahem…long creamy legs' as he smiled to himself.

He then directed his gaze to the creature's eyes. Until now he is still mesmerized by his eyes. The other boy's eyes never leaving Sendoh's eyes.

'Doa'ho' he read the words formed by the boy's lips. He just smiled.

'Yare-yare'.

'Wanna play the staring game?' (Sendoh referring to each one gazing at each other) he silently asked through his mind. Still smiling, eyes twinkling. Then he winked.

'You amaze me ELEVEN.'

On the other hand, the boy whom Sendoh was gazing was irritated, really annoyed.

'Who are you to look at me like that?' As he gave one of his sharpest gaze. But the guy on the other side wasn't even terrified. Instead he smiled and as if challenging him, looked directly into his eyes, never leaving them.

He mouthed a "Doa'ho!" towards the guy at the other side of the court but the guy just smiled more. He even winked!

"Prrrt…!" The referee blew his whistle signaling the start of the game.

Each team then assembled.

Each team's member guarding the person he was assigned to guard.

And the game began…

Sendoh smiled to the beau infront of him. 'Gee, guess I'm lucky this day. I am honored to be your opponent ne, ELEVEN. I promise to give you a good fight. Why don't you smile? I think you'd be more beautiful if you smile y'know' as he was guarding Rukawa.

Rukawa was really annoyed. If it isn't against the rules to punch and kick an opponent, or even intentionally trip an opponent while on the game, he may have done it to Sendoh. He tried to pass Sendoh's defenses but Sendoh's good. He wouldn't let Rukawa pass that easily.

But then, through Rukawa's perseverance, he was able to move past Sendoh and make a graceful lay-up shot.

Sendoh was mesmerized. 'Uh oh, it's like he's actually dancing.' Then he heard someone shout "Rebound!"

'That's captain,' and as a response, his reflexes caught the ball as he began to run to the Ryonan's side.

He tried to gaze back and saw Rukawa running after him. 'That's it ELEVEN, run after me' as he run faster.

Under Ryonan's ring, both guys were trying to gain an advantage against each other. Rukawa trying to get the ball from Sendoh, while Sendoh preventing Rukawa.

'I'll make a score beau, watch for it, I'm not that easy to defeat…' as he smiled to Rukawa, making Rukawa more annoyed.

Sendoh then positioned himself to make a lay-up as Rukawa jumped trying to tap the ball out of Sendoh's target but Sendoh's clever, he passed the ball to his other hand and Rukawa wasn't successful in preventing Sendoh to score.

Both landed at the ground almost at the same time. One guy smiling, while the other guy had his fists clenched.

Then both ran towards the direction of Shohoku's ring, because Akagi, Shohoku's captain was able to get the rebound.

The game went on. Each team doing their best. Each player trying their best for the team. Although, there are those arrogant actions and words coming from some of members of each team, each player has that winning spirit in them, the goal - to let their team win.

Rukawa got hold of the ball and he was aiming it at the direction of the court, but suddenly his legs felt a slight pain, he was trying his best to ignore it but unfortunately, he can't endure it as he stumbled on the ground. Good thing he was able to pass the ball to a team mate before a Ryonan member could get it from him.

He sat at the floor, trying to stand up.

Sendoh was slightly worried. Concern is reflected in his eyes. His gaze softened as he looked at Rukawa's direction as he ran near him.

Just then Rukawa raised his head.

Again, blue eyes met blue. But that was just for a brief moment as Rukawa's team mates gathered around him.

"Rukawa! Are you alright?" a worried vice-captain was asking.

"Baka, kitsune! You're weak! Sakuragi, the red-haired guy in the team kicked Rukawa's legs and asked the referee that Rukawa would be substituted.

Sendoh was able to see what happened. 'Ouch!' he said in his mind.

Suddenly, Rukawa stood up and gave Sakuragi a blow on the head. "No one's going to be substituted" he told the referee.

Sakuragi was about to have revenge on Rukawa but he felt another blow in his head. When he looked back, Akagi, in his gorilla like features was towering over him.

Sendoh chuckled as he watched the scene. He was smiling again. 'Cute! So, you are the kitsune, it fits you actually,' as he watched Rukawa's back.

Then the game resumed.

After several minutes, Ryonan won by a point.

Sendoh was happy. As he gazed at the other team.

Sakuragi was still at the court, regretting their defeat, other players are head bowed down. He was searching for that one particular person and he saw him, standing slightly away from the others.

Fists clenched as he was looking at Sendoh who was there smiling triumphantly.

Then Sendoh looked at his direction.

Sendoh was taken aback. Its only this time that he discovered that his opponent's eyes are not just beautiful cerulean. They could kill if he would will to. It's only this time that he saw a mixture of sadness, disappointment, and danger, as if declaring war to him. It's as if saying 'I'll beat you!' and as if in answer, Sendoh nodded.

In Ryonan's locker room, Sendoh sat thinking about the boy awhile back. He could swear he saw tears in Rukawa's eyes. But those tears never fell as he wiped them away together with his sweat.

All of his team members were ecstatic, happy for their team. And above all, their high-blood coach was also happy.

"Hikoichi, what was number ELEVEN's name? The guy who guarded me awhile back in the game?" Sendoh asked, knowing he could get a little information on from Hikoichi.

"Kaede Rukawa, you mean? Okay, he's the ace of Shohoku. He is a fresh man, weighing 75 kg ('oh, I'm a little bit heavier eh'), height of 187 cm ('okay, I see that'). He came from Tomigaoka Junior High and way back there he was their captain ('really? Impressive!'). He is now the small forward of Shohoku. And he's known to be sleeping most of the time anytime anywhere ('just like sleeping beauty?') and when someone happens to disturb his sleep, that person is in great danger. He is a snob. He talks really less and he always tell other people his famous line 'Doa'ho.'"

'That I, know, he already called me a Doa'ho' Sendoh thought as he continued to listen at Hikoichi intently.

His birthday is January 1 ('so he's born new year's day, that's nice, I was born valentine's day), and he loves Cadburry chocolate ('chocolates? guess I have to give him some someday?'). Well a while back, he did great, he made 6 rebounds, 7 lay-up shots, 1 three point shot, 3 assists, he stole the ball from you twice and he made 4 assists ('whew! no wonder, he really caught my attention')" Hikoichi said checking his list if he has relayed all information regarding Rukawa.

'Kaede, nice name. I will never forget that.'

"Whoa! Hikoichi, you are really amazing, pretty much thanks!" As he patted Hikoichi on the shoulders.

He ran towards the gate of the school, hoping to catch team Shohoku and luckily, he was able to do so.

Shohoku was about to leave when Sendoh called him.

"Rukawa!" he stepped nearer to Rukawa.

"Nice game. Ne?" he said smiling while offering his hand.

Rukawa was bewildered. At first, he just looked at Sendoh's hands then he slapped it, then he walked past Sendoh and out of Ryonan's premises.

Sendoh was left smiling.

That was the beginning of their relationship. From that day on, Rukawa never left Sendoh's mind and Sendoh never left Rukawa's mind.

Rukawa promised to beat Sendoh. Everyday, he practices his basketball skills, trying out new techniques to counterattack the techniques of his enemies, especially Akira Sendoh. He practices hard almost pushing himself to the limit. For him, Sendoh was an enemy to beat.

Sendoh always remembers his first meeting with Rukawa. He always watches the video of their practice game. He always dreams about Rukawa. He even got stolen pictures of him. Sometimes, he tracks down Rukawa's whereabouts. He watches Rukawa practice his basketball skills.

'Everyday, he gets better and better,' he would always say.

For Sendoh, Rukawa is someone who had caught his attention, someone with a wild spirit that needs to be tamed. Sendoh sees this as a challenge. For him, Rukawa is not an enemy, but a beauty.

_/End of Flashback/_

Kring! The telephone rang causing Sendoh to stop his recollection.

"Moshi Moshi!"

"One on one, same time same place, today," the voice on the other line said.

"Hey Kaede! Good thing you called. I missed you!" Ever since he made the first move to befriend Rukawa, he calls him Kaede. At first, Rukawa gets mad and he would always tell Sendoh "You are my enemy. You don't have the right to call me by my first name."

But Sendoh would just smile and knowing Sendoh as a persistent person, he won't stop until he gets what he wants. After the countless death glares and ignoring that he gets every time he meets up with Rukawa, he was rewarded with one of the best gift he could ever have.

Rukawa doesn't give a damn now when he calls him Kaede. At least when he talks to Kaede, he gets response even if they are just phrases; at least he's not being ignored. And one thing more, due to him being insistent, he was able to let Kaede call him Akira.

"I'm hanging up" Rukawa said.

"No wait! I have something to tell ya"

"What!"

"Um…I really miss ya, umm…"

"I'm not in the mood to listen to your blabbers"

"Can we go out after we play? Oh, and don't sleep while we're together okay, and I have to tell you something, I want to tell it to you personally, it's really impor…"

"Whatever," he put down the phone.

"Hey! Wait! I'm not yet done with my talking!" But all he heard was the dial tone.

"Damn you Kaede!" he cursed but he was smiling.

He doesn't know what's wrong with him. Actually, he knows, but he doesn't know what to do. 'How am I going to confess my feelings to Kaede?' This was the one question that's bugging him all the time.

Ever since that fateful day when their paths have crossed, he never forgot Kaede. And from that time on, he never had any more girlfriends. He was so busy thinking of Kaede, sometimes tracking him down. He never flirts to girls anymore.

And after several days of internalizing and meditating, he came to the realization, he's inlove with Kaede.

'The hell with morality.' He once said. If only Kaede was a girl, things could've been easier.

He is not a man of denial rather, a man of acceptance. He loves Kaede that's it! He wants to show his affection to the boy but how!

'Kamisama, is this my karma, for all the girls that I have flirted before. Is this how my playboy image would return on me?'

Then the phone rang again.

"What!" he yelled on the caller, who dared to disturb the train of his thoughts.

"Akira? Are you okay?" Rukawa asked on the other end.

"Kaede! Sorry, didn't mean to yell at you. I'm really sorry."

"You okay, we can postpone the match if you're not in the mood."

"No! I'll be there, okay. Just wait for me, see yah!"

"Okay."

Today, Sendoh has decided to take chances. He decided to take a chance on Rukawa. He loves him so much. He's just uncertain on what will happen, on the reaction of Kaede. He knows the consequences of what he'll do, but he can't go on hiding his feelings towards Kaede forever.

Then he dialed the telephone and called a certain number.

As Sendoh approached the court where he always plays with Rukawa, he can hear the thumping of a ball and the screeching of shoes.

"There you are!" He said looking at Kaede.

Just as he was standing straight from putting down his things on the ground, Rukawa threw the ball towards him. With fast reflexes, he caught the ball.

"You start."

"Okay. First to have seven points"

"No. Eleven points."

"Yes your highness, your wish is my command." Sendoh said saluting while kneeling infront of Rukawa.

Rukawa just rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Sendoh sprang from his feet and started dribbling the ball. He gave Rukawa one of his sweetest smiles then aimed to shoot the ball but Rukawa was fast enough to block the ball, thus preventing Sendoh to score.

"Whew! Nice block Kaede!"

Now, it was Rukawa's turn. In the eyes of a viewer, it may seem that Rukawa was about to make a poised lay-up, but nearing the ring, he aimed to make a fade away shot but Sendoh seem to understand what Rukawa was planning, he didn't go for Rukawa's bait and he was able to block Rukawa's shot.

"I can read minds Kaede.." he told him.

He just glared at Sendoh.

After several minutes of shooting and blocking and running, they weren't able to reach their goal as it started to drizzle. Both are so exhausted panting heavily. They ended the game with both having a score of 7.

"I told ya Kaede, we should've settled on '7 to win.' If you agreed with me, you could've won."

But Rukawa remained silent.

"Akira, I'll beat you."

"Aha, do that Kaede."

"I will, when you come back after your training in Team Japan," Rukawa said looking into Sendoh's eyes.

Then Sendoh blinked. 'Yeah, Team Japan. Is this really your dream Kaede? To beat me?' As he just smiled to the other guy.

Both guys sat down under a maple tree. That tree was a witness of the relationship that bloomed between them. That tree was a witness of their one-on-ones, their blabbers, their smiles and laughs, their sadness, their worries, their views and their arguments too.

Each one took a sip from there respective bottle of refreshments. Sendoh drinking a lemon flavored one while Rukawa preferring water.

Once, he had tasted Sendoh's refreshment, it tastes like lemon. Delicious actually but he's into water.

Both guys remained seated, remembering the past things that happened. It was Sendoh who first spoke.

"Hey! Remember when the guard at your school doesn't want me to enter Shohoku and you lent me your ID but heck! We were too careless! We were easily discovered. That caused you to have four days detention while me, the handsome me was banned on your school for eleven days!"

Rukawa just smiled. He clearly remembers that. Then he burst out laughing.

"Hey, what's wrong? Something funny?" A confused Sendoh inquired.

"Hahaha, I just remembered when you climb on one window at the gym to watch our practice and then you came crashing down with a thud, your head hitting the floor first. If you could imagine yourself at that time, your hair was like a pineapple head and you were so red like an over ripe tomato. Then you were spanked by Akagi sempai seven times because that's your jersey number, plus 18 push ups and 4 rounds of run around the court with all of my team mates in witness. Imagine! The great Sendoh Akira was punished, hahaha.

"You're mean Kaede! I just went there to visit you! I can't wait for your practice to be over so I was just checking on you…"

As he reached for Kaede's both cheeks and stretched them. "You're so kawai, ne?"

Rukawa stiffened. This was the first time Sendoh did this to him. He blushed a little bit then bowed down his head.

Realizing his actions, Sendoh put down his hands. Both were silent but thoughts were running in their minds.

"The one you love, aren't you going to tell me who she is?" Rukawa asked breaking the silence.

Again, Sendoh was taken aback. "You know, you ask unexpected questions during unexpected times."

"So, you're not going to tell me who she is?"

"Nah! You'll know, in time. Just be patient, ne?"

Then again, silence engulfed them.

"I have something important to…" both uttered almost in a duet.

Then they smiled.

"Go on." Sendoh said.

"No, its okay, you go first."

"Kaede, I'm alright okay. You go first."

"I just wanted to congratulate you for making it to Team Japan. Imagine, they even came here to recruit you. That chance comes rarely and just once to some people only Akira, Congratulations, as he held a hand for a shake hand."

Sendoh took his hand, but he never let go of Rukawa's hand.

'This is the first time I'd ever touch your hand Kaede. And I'm right the first time I ever saw you. Your hands are soft, silky like that of a girl.'

"And I'm leaving." Rukawa said.

"Of course you are, you always do that. You're the one who always goes home first," Sendoh said philosophically.

"Doa'ho!"

"Hey what'd I say? Was it wrong?"

"I'm leaving Kanagawa, I'm leaving Japan. I'm going to Paris. You're leaving Kanagawa too, right? I have to leave too Akira." Then he pulled his hand out of Sendoh's grasp, stood up, and started walking away from Sendoh!

'If you only knew Akira! It was really hard for me to decide on these things. But I have to, if I want to have a life. You taught me how to be happy. You taught me how to love. But if you were to leave me, what would I do? Besides, I can't stay beside you hiding my feelings towards you.

Perhaps you really only see me as a friend. No more else. It hurts. I love you Akira but maybe we weren't really meant. You love someone else. I can't promise I can endure the pain when you'll introduce me to her. Those times when you always call me and tell me about her, telling me you had fun with her that day when in fact we spent the whole day together. I'm amazed you still have time for her. I am jealous of her. I wished I was her.

Perhaps, I am a Doa'ho afterall. I am scared, afraid of what you'll do when you'll learn of my love to you. I can't bear the sight of you walking away from me. I'm afraid to lose you. You're heading for Tokyo, I'll be left alone here in Kanagawa. So, I might as well leave too. Maybe it's better this way. I'll go my own way, you'll go yours and maybe we'll both find happiness though I know I can only find my happiness beside you.'

"Is this the reason why you're leaving Kaede?" Sendoh said, making Rukawa stop in his tracks.

"Because you can't beat me? Fine! Then let's continue the game, I'll lose if that's what you want! C'mon beat me!" Sendoh yelled.

"Or is it because I was recruited for Team Japan? Kamisama knows how much you wanted to join that team! Fine! I'll endorse you to them! Sendoh yelled again.

"Kaede! Why are you doing all of these? Why the sudden decision! What wrong did I do Damn you? As he walked towards Rukawa and turned him so that they are standing face to face. He held both of Rukawa's arms.

"Answer me!" Sendoh said shaking Rukawa.

'You did nothing wrong, Akira.' As he tried to pull his arms out of Sendoh's grasp but Sendoh was stronger than him.

As their argument started to heat up, the rain started to pour.

Sendoh then pulled him towards the shade under the maple tree. "I won't let you go without giving me a clear explanation of all this foolish decision of yours."

"You want an explanation? Fine! I wanted to go away from you because I was jealous of that girl! Whom you are always proud of! Whom you spend most of your time" now it was Rukawa's turn to flare up.

Sendoh was taken aback. He loosened his grip to Rukawa and that made Rukawa's arms free of Sendoh's grasp.

"Because I love you! Damn you to let me fall for you! Satisfied?" There he said it. This is the most embarrassing moment of his life. As he was about to turn around and walk away, he heard Sendoh laughing softly.

'For the past weeks, no make that months, I was so scared of what you'll do when you'll know I love you, of how I am going to confess my feelings to you, but here you are opening to me…I can't believe I wasn't able to sense that you love me too.' Sendoh thought in his mind.

"What!" 'How dare this man to laugh at me. I've already lost my pride for basketball, for myself and all he could do was laugh at me. Damn you, Doa'ho!' As he faced Sendoh and aimed to give him a blow on the face but hey, Sendoh's reflexes are fast.

He caught Rukawa's both hands. Pushed him towards the maple tree and covered his mouth to Kaede's mouth. Kaede was shocked.

'How dare him to kiss me! It doesn't mean that because I love him, he could do anything he wants.' As he closed his lips together.

But Sendoh was persistent and insistent. And he wasn't a play boy for nothing. He knew how to tease, how to tame. But the kitsune infront of him was the hardest to tame. His lips remained on Rukawa'slips, teasing him to open up, lightly biting the sides of Rukawa's lips, licking them with his tongue, moving his body closer to Rukawa until there was no space left for them. He brushed his body's lower part to Rukawa's and Rukawa gasped. He then took the chance to enter Rukawas mouth.

Rukawa was drowning into the new sensation that he's feeling. He was beginning to feel dizzy but he doesn't want to let go. Slowly, he responded to Sendoh's kisses, as he learned from the expert Akira Sendoh, who led him. Tongues dueling in each others mouth, saliva mixed, and each one tasting the taste of the other.

Sendoh smiled to himself. 'I did it! I tamed the wild kitsune.'

Rukawa slowly raised his hands and wrapped it around Sendoh's neck. While Sendoh wrapped his one hand on Rukawa's waist while his other hand, resting on Rukawa's butt.

'Kamisama! You taste delicious Kaede!' as he was still savoring the new taste he had found in Rukawa.

But then, they need to breathe air. They're already coming short of it and so they have to end the kiss.

Once again, the maple tree was the witness to their first kiss.

Rukawa's head was bowed down. While Sendoh looked down lovingly at Rukawa, smiling.

"Want to know who the girl is?"

Rukawa didn't answer.

Sendoh took a photograph from his wallet and he brought a picture of him and the 'girl.'

Rukawa doesn't want to look at it. All he wanted right now is to be swallowed by the ground. He already had too much embarrassment this day. But Sendoh held his chin and make him look up.

He looked at the picture.

For the second time around this day, he was shocked.

The photograph revealed a picture of him and Sendoh. And beside that photograph, was a stolen picture of him. He looked so innocent in that photograph with half-lidded eyes, the wind blowing his tousled hair. On first glance, a viewer might say the picture was that of a girl.

"But where is the girl?" Rukawa asked.

"It's you baby."

"B..but I'm not a girl!"

"But you're as beautiful as them, more beautiful, I must say. See this?" as Sendoh was pointing to his photograph.

"This is my girlfriend." As Rukawa pinched him on the abdomen.

"Aw! Okay, boyfriend, He's beautiful, ne? Kaede, meet Kaede, and Kaede meet Kaede" as Sendoh imaginarily introduced Rukawa to the picture.

Rukawa slightly smiled.

"I love you Kaede!" Sendoh truthfully said.

Their lips met but for a brief moment.

Then Rukawa pulled away. "Wait, who's the girl that you visit after we have our one-on-ones?"

"No one, you are the girl I'm referring to."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Sendoh said raising his right hand to his heart.

Sendoh was about to pull Rukawa for another kiss when Rukawa pushed him away.

"Kaede? Don't tease me…"

"I'm not!" Rukawa innocently said. "Team Japan?"

"Ah! To hell with them. I won't join okay? I called them awhile back." Sendoh said cornering Rukawa between him and the maple tree again.

"B..but why did you do that? That chance comes…"

But Rukawa's words were lost as Sendoh covered Rukawa's lips. This time, it was Sendoh who pulled away.

"Because you're my happiness and I don't want basketball to be my profession and I can't bear to stay away from you for a long time and I'm sure, I'd be easily bored, you know I hate practices," Sendoh said nearing his lips to Rukawa's.

But Rukawa, looked on the other direction thus letting Sendoh kiss only cheeks. He enjoyed teasing Sendoh.

"Stop teasing Kaede or you'll pay for this!"

"Uh oh, really?" as he was about to runaway from Sendoh but again, Sendoh was faster and stronger. He caught Rukawa and pinned Rukawa between him and the maple tree.

"Or do you want me to make love to you at this very moment on this very place?" Sendoh sensually whispered to Rukawa'a ears.

Rukawa's eyes widened. "Hentai!"

When Sendoh's lips descended towards him, he willingly accepted and responded.

__

**THE END**

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Hope you could post a review


End file.
